Rocking Out
by Karianasan
Summary: I was literally hit with this idea, and had to put it into Scooby Ness. It's a multiple ending story, with the events that happen based on the idea but change depending on which of the Gang is involved. Stay tuned for all the endings! Slice of Life/Every day. (Shaggy and Scooby up first. Next is Daphne. Poor Fred is last.) Reviews welcome!
1. Rocking Out

"I wonder what she is doing down there...?"

With eyes cast to the main door that led outside of the Mystery Inc kitchen, Daphne shook her head after a few seconds at the thoughts that stirred in her head at her own question. Instead, she then turned her attention at the few remaining chips that littered her lunch plate in front of her. They had been accompanied by a sandwich, but it had long been taken care of by the red head. And thankfully, only a few bites had been lost to the skilled and sneaky paws of Scooby Doo. Mostly able to enjoy the lunch that the gang were having together, abet missing one certain bespectacled brunette.

"I dunno, I was wondering that myself." Fred replied; though instead of looking at the door that would lead eventually to the stairs that went to the basement, he turned his eyes to peer at the wooden flooring at his feet. As if it would let him see past all the house in between and peek in on her while she worked to tell what she was up too.

"Could be anything from a personal letter to something that goes boom! It's been..."

Thinking about it, Fred tried to recall how many days it had been since the smoke detectors last went off down there. While it was far less often then say; Scooby getting distracted and searing the edge of something a bit too crispy and setting off the fire alarms in the kitchen... It did happen on occasion due to experimentation of the younger scientist and whatever she might be working on.

"She is just saving the world." Shaggy stated confidently as he was cleaning up his own dishes before starting to work on something else. Taking out the bread again and started to place it one of the cleaned dishes nearby. Signaling Scooby to grab some nearby chips as well, motioning them to be brought over to where he was setting up. Hopefully only losing a few in the time it took the Dane to reach him.

"Jeepers! Are you two _still_, hungry?!" Daphne said with a snort, tossing a hand his way. "You _**ONLY**_ just went through four sandwiches, two bags of chips, a handful of cookies, a bowl of soup and a salad to round it all out. Ignoring the fact that you guys were just munching on something before lunch. I know you guys can be bottomless pits, but _yeesh_!"

She was used to it… really, she was. But some days it amazed her the amount that they could really down, and yet still didn't gain an ounce. And while she never really had to deal with her own weight due to being active enough, she had gotten more than her fill from her aging mother who wasn't doing as well as she was. Though that woman loved to complain about anything. Sometimes tending to make it sound far more dramatic than it really was. Just her way of connecting to her daughter, Daphne figured. Not like they didn't talk almost every day, unless on a mystery.

"Actually, this is for Velma." Chirped Shaggy, putting together a small sandwich to bring down to the hard worker. Not even bothered by Daphne's griping. But instead was focused on the missing gang member and getting her much-needed sustenance. She hadn't '_come up for air_' in a long time, so he bet that she was ignoring the fact that she **HAD** to be hungry by now. And no matter how important or lifesaving that project was, she had to make sure she took care of herself as well. And so, getting some fuel to power the Velma machine, was a good thing.

"Oh, that is a really nice idea Shaggster!"

Walking over with his own plates to put in the nearby sink, Fred clapped Shaggy on the shoulder and complimented the guy on his thoughtful gesture. Gripping his shoulder and giving enough of a positive shake to rattle the chips upon the plate. Shaggy was always the best at that, keeping track of how they were and moving in when it was needed. Maybe it's all the time he spent with Scooby that he was more attuned, or they just kinda worked in tandem like normal to keep tabs on how everyone was feeling. Making sure to step in and do something just in the nick of time to save their sanity, or in this case... Stomach.

"Aw, ok. Sorry for earlier. That is really nice thought."

Daphne felt bad for accusing them now. Not that it was out of the realm of possibility that he would make another sandwich, but this was a far better use of the meal. Velma probably hadn't eaten in ages, knowing her best friend. It wasn't uncommon for them to force feed her meals when she was being stubborn and working on something without moving from her work space. Though she had mellowed out over the years of persistent feedings, more likely to just reach for the food without a second thought when it was provided within reach. Compared to her older grumblings for being disturbed and interrupting her thought process to offer food.

((_Note from Toki: Make sure for self-care guys! Eating is good. And also make sure you drink enough water! *had to stop to eat herself after waking up and just working on Scooby fics before eating some breakfast.* Num num peanut butter on toast with apples. Mmmm. And now back to our regularly schedule Scooby!_))

Wandering over, Daphne leaned over to see what Shaggy was making for Velma. It seemed like a normal ham sandwich, between two pieces of plain wheat bread slices. Next to it was a small pile of chips that Scooby had nabbed from the nearby bag. Only eating a few as he had added most of the plate for her. While the chips weren't Velma's favorite flavor in the world, she would eat it. Especially if she was on automatic.

...But it was missing something.

"What about adding some crunch to it!" Daphne offered, making a move to the nearby small fridge. Opening up the trio's own normal sized fridge that had been set aside for them. (Compared to Shaggy and Scooby's extra-large fridge.) Nosing about the various shelves and drawers, Daphne finally found what she was looking for. Unwrapping the package, she fished out two rather crisp looking pieces of lettuce. Making a clear snapping sound as she broke it off of the head of lettuce she had plucked it from. Making sure to wrap it up once she was done adding it to the Velma sandwich.

"Well, if you are adding lettuce, why not also add some cheese?" Fred offered once he had seen what Daphne had contributed. Looking through the deli drawer they had assigned in the refrigerator that tended to have the packaged sandwich meats and bags of sliced cheeses in the same drawer. The hardest part, was to decide on the right flavor to accent what Shaggy already had going, plus what Daphne added.

"Hm, you are the master of Cuisine. What do you think would work better?" Bringing over the few bundles of cheeses, Fred knew what he personally liked. But wasn't sure what Velma might prefer, and what might compliment the sandwich. He would leave that more to Shaggy and Scooby. They also would know what Velma enjoyed better than he did. Since they would be observant like that and know which types she would like along with what would work with the meal.

They didn't have a popular food blog, for nothing!

"_Hmmmmm..._"

"_Hrmmmmmm..._"

Adopting the same pose, both Shaggy and Scooby looked over the small pile of cheeses. While it wasn't as ornate as their cheese selection, (which they also could break into if they needed) it was enough to have some variety to choose from.

Pushing a few away, either being too strong or not complimentary to the sandwich that was being made, Shaggy only really had a few options to go with before he had to get elaborate. So, he just picked something on the more milder side for ease of her eating. Adding a few slices of Colby Jack to the mix, with its marble coloring adding a nice visual punch to the rest of the sandwich. Mozzarella was far too bland, though yummy. And things like Parmesan and Asiago could be a bit too much of a bite, if she wasn't expecting it. Something in the middle of the road should work, though a cream cheese might have been a nice compliment as well.

"Well, maybe you should add some carrots to the mix. Don't we have some? She could use all the vision strengthening help she can get." Daphne offered, peeking into the nearby fridge and taking a jab at Velma at the same time. While the woman had such thick glasses, she didn't help it reading so much in low lighting. She sure could use a boost if she could get it. Plus, it was a tasty addition to the sandwich on top of being helpful for eyesight!

Pulling out a few of the carrots, Daphne stood for a moment before she noticed what Scooby was offering her. Looking the utensil over, she accepted the peeler Scooby had pulled out, and with his help started to clean them enough to be able to be cut into bite sized bits for Velma. Making sure to get them prepped and then cut down to little inch to two-inch strips for easy nabbing.

"Would a pickle be too much?" Fred suggested, pulling some of the bottles from the fridge as well. Though he didn't really jump to eat them, but he always ate them when Shaggy and Scooby put it into something. Making it delicious even when he didn't expect it to be.

"Well, like' Velma does like a tart pickle now and again... I think it would add too much to the sandwich as it is. But I think I have some bread pickles in the walk-in... Give me a sec."

Motioning for Fred to put them back, Shaggy crossed the kitchen for him to reach his pantry. Pulling the double doors open, the man disappeared for a bit... Clattering echoing from the depths as he clanked around and searched for the pickles he knew was hiding in there somewhere.

"Hey Scoob, will he be ok?" Fred asked, becoming a bit concerned that Shaggy was taking a bit longer then he thought to find what he was looking for. And the small sounds of struggle that came from within as Shaggy searched.

"Rah, r'its r'ok!" Tilting his head to one side, the Dane took in the sounds and made a mental map of the light clamor and figured where he was searching. Knowing that he should be close, Scooby wasn't worried. Turning his focus back to the carrot sticks he was cutting up with Daphne, he replied to Fred.

"Ras r'ong as Raggy rosen't..."

As Scooby was about to finish saying something, there was a huge crash as something happened inside of the storage room! But before Fred or Daphne could jump and help, Shaggy came sliding out of the walk-in with the pickles in hand and riding out on his Radio Flyer. Apparently being too close to the little red wagon as he stretched to reach the pickle container and slip landed on the nearby cart with a great noise and went rolling out into the kitchen. (Which was what Scooby had about to mention to Fred.)

"Whe_eeeeee_... found it!" Called Shaggy from the cart as it crossed the room, making a bee-line for the counter on the other side of the room. Leaning up as the rolling transport crashed on the other side of the kitchen, Shaggy braced for impact as he came to the sudden stop. But the pickles were safe! Having to roll himself off of the low lip of the wagon, so he could scrambled to his feet and resume sandwich making.

Though, he would feel that tomorrow!

"Are you ok Shaggy?" Daphne fussed as soon as he got near, fluttering around him to check for any damage or bleeding that they would need to see too, before they could even think about finishing the meal. Making sure to check him all over in case it was something in an odd spot, after taking such a tumble.

"Like' Thanks Daph, but I am ok." Grinning over at her, he had done far worse on mysteries they he could possibly do to himself at home. So, he wasn't that worried. Also, Scooby didn't start whining or even get distracted from his carrot cutting by the collision. He was probably fine if his buddy didn't even bat an eye.

_Plus, that was kinda **fun!**_

Popping the top off, Shaggy selected the best of the bunch. Adding the pickle, they all looked over their creation together. It seemed as perfect as they were going to get it, unless they were going to just get lost fiddling with it. It was time to just take a step back and call it good. They didn't need to create a master piece to feed their missing gang member, it just had to be edible and have enough in there to sustain the genius at work.

Though it was almost perfect! But getting it there would mean that Scooby would have to break out the pots and pans. All the grilling, searing and other taste locking techniques that one could do to a sandwich to make it a complete dish.

And while the Dane would do it, the time it would take would be even one more second that Velma might be starving down there! Scooby wasn't going to put his personal pride on the line just to make a dish perfect if one of his people was hungry. They delayed enough time as it was! She might be wasting away down there!

"Alright, I'll like' take this down to her." Shaggy scooped up the plate and started to move toward the kitchen door when Daphne cut in front of him. Standing between the lanky man and his delivery.

"Wait, why do you get to bring it to her?" Placing her hands at her hips, she huffed at Shaggy and figured that she had helped as well to make it, so she should have a say in who would be the one to bring the food to Velma. She was HER best friend after all. And she wanted to be the one to bring it to her.

Totally not wanting to bug her, or be mischievous in any way what so ever... _Truly_.

"But Shaggy was the one to come up with the idea." Fred pointed out, though he wouldn't mind bringing it to Velma either. A tiny bit curious at what was keeping her attention so long, and if it was something he could help out with.

"Yeah, well we helped as well. It wasn't just his idea, it was all of ours." Daphne defended her position, not wanting to budge. "So we all should have the right to bring it to her."

"Now now, it's fine. I don't have to bring this to her." Twisting his upper body, Shaggy offered the plate to be grabbed by Scooby as he turned back to the others. (probably not the best idea, but he needed his hands for this.) Placing a balled fist upon an open palm, he looked at Fred and Daphne to propose his solution.

"Rock paper scissor. Two out of three, wins like' fair and square. Sound good to you?"

"Sure!" Agreed Fred, pulling up to get his hands ready.

"Fine, but you two are going down." Lightly jeered Daphne, readying to smoke the pair and gain the right to bug Velma.

"And no silly Spock, Lizard rules either. Just classic." Daphne added just in case. Though she would have to be more careful around Velma with that rule, than the other two. But she wanted to put it out there just in case they were feeling extra nerdy today.

"You're on!" Starting to bob his hand, Shaggy started the usual phrase to start the game. Rocking his hand up and down to set the pacing for the others. So, they would be in sync at the final throw.

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

"Scissors… Shoot!"


	2. Paper Wins, Shaggy Ending

**He had won!**

Shaggy was proud to have beaten the others in the game of skill, but he didn't care who brought down the meal to Velma in the end. As long as she was fed. But part of him was happy that since it was his idea first, he would be the one to bring it to her. Also, he wanted to make sure she would actually start eating, and not just leave it in arms reach for her to forget that it was there and ignore.

With the plate perched upon a skilled serving hand, Shaggy made sure to balance the food so not a single chip would be lost in the transportation of the nutritious meal. He made sure to use the railing and check his footing down the dark basement stairs, one step at a time to reach where Velma was no doubt working hard. Keeping in mind of the dreaded fourteenth step and its loud complaints whenever anyone stepped upon it. Trying to not disturb her as she was working, most likely aiding smart people on how to make things better. He daintily avoided the step, leaning to skip it entirely to get to the basement. All the while keeping an eye on the meal to keep it intact.

Once reaching the landing at the bottom, Shaggy paused and leaned lightly upon the wooden door at the bottom of the steps. It sounded mostly quiet past the doorway, with only light sounds of clacking of keyboard keys and mouse clicks that he could hear. Meaning that is was most likely that the resident house genius was working hard on something on her computer.

And it was safe to enter... for the most part.

Easing the door open, Shaggy pressed his scruffy head into the room to look around. To his surprise, the lights were on more than normal. Or at least she had a main one focused on her work area, and then a general light on in the basement. She was well known for not having enough lights on when she did things, so Shaggy was happy to see that she had gotten serious with whatever she was working on and had made sure she wasn't ruining her eyesight any worse than normal. Also, it was easier to see her, and the room better.

It was hard not to notice that she had on a massive set of headphones, sitting upon her head. They were huge compared to her and looked like the kind that helped keep out other sounds. This was important to note, because it meant that he would have to flag her down in her line of sight, if he was going to get past her thick sound defense. And it seemed that she was enjoying something on those headphones, as her head was bopping lightly to an unheard rhythm and she was humming along to something.

But not something Shaggy recognized off the top of his head.

Chuckling, Shaggy pushed the door all the way and started to make his way towards her. With her just on the computer, grooving to some music, he figured it was safer to approach then some of her projects... And many of his own. The hardest thing would be to find a way to get her attention, and then clear off a spot to offer food to be in reach so she would be able to continue her work. Kind of kicking himself for not thinking of bringing down a dinner tray for the sandwich to be placed upon, for easy of food offering.

"Oh well." Shaggy muttered to himself. Too late to beat himself up now about that. Though another idea crossed his mind.

"Hm..."

'_Well, unless she could spare a break, and actually get to enjoy the food in a better environment!_' Shaggy thought to himself.

Not that the basement was bad per say, but the smell of laundry detergent and the stuffiness of the cement walls weren't the best for a home cooked/assembled meal. Honestly, he would love to drag her upstairs and enjoy hanging out with them all if she could spare the time. Knowing that the gang would love to keep her company and chill with her, if she wanted a change of scenery after however long she had squirreled herself away.

But he understood that if she was in a rhythm, he didn't want to mess with her if she was getting work done as is.

Step by step, the distance between them shrank. Bringing up a hand, Shaggy started to use his free one to try to wave and aim to get her attention out of the edge of her vision. But the problem was those huge headphones... As nice as they were for sound canceling, their massive size also added to her already poor eyesight. Limiting her vision on the sides of her head, being able to see him from there. So, Shaggy had to press closer if he was going to get anywhere.

"Velma..." Just as he was about to start waving in the corner of her peripheral view, Velma moved _**suddenly!**_

Jerking rapidly, the woman snapped her hands up in the air and did a small dance in her chair. Catching poor Shaggy off guard with her sudden and intense movements. The plate of food suffered in this moment, as Shaggy reacted to the quick motions and pitched himself out of the way of the wiggling hands. Tipping backwards to try to use his tall, and lanky form to catch the plate against himself. Trying to avoid any loss of food from the pile.

_Not on his watch! He wouldn't lose all the delicious food that the gang had made for her!_

As he juggled the meal back on to the plate, Velma thrashed herself to one side and caught a quick glance of the scrambling Shaggy. But since she wasn't expecting him to be there, she was spooked at his presence and did a small freak out of her own.

"**_WAH!_**"

Reacting to the suddenly Shaggy, she tossed her hands back into the air in surprise this time and emitted a weird squeaking sound. Catching her off guard with him being magically beside her, rather than the music that Shaggy assumed caused her to suddenly burst into interpretative dance the first time. Or well, it seemed like that to him. Since he couldn't hear her music that made her jig in the first place. But he assumed it was a good beat at least, for her to have started wiggling in her seat.

Peeling off the slightly tilted headphones, she shot him a slightly unhappy glare from her computer chair. Staring at him accusingly.

"_**SHAGGY!?**_ What are you doing **here?**" Velma snorted, as she finally got herself under control from the momentary freak out and almost tossing of her headphones in surprise. Her heart rate slowing back to a normal rate from the scare. Her hand pressed against her heart, trying to calm herself down since everything was fine... And it was just Shaggy.

"Like' Sorry Velms... I was just here to bring you this..."

Pushing out both hands, he showed off the plate of food that the gang and him worked so hard on. Though now it was more a pile of taste treats, rather than an organized sandwich. In his rush to make sure nothing fell off the plate, he prioritized that over how nice it looked. And well, he was also amused to watch Velma spaz out that it distracted him from his normal skill for aerial sandwich shuffling. But it mostly was in one piece... just some of the lettuce had fallen among the chips, and a pickle was tucked under the bread on one side. And the rest of the layers were a bit askew and lopsided.

_It was still edible! And she didn't even have to worry about the five second rule, since it never touched the ground!_

Tilting her head down, Shaggy watched Velma take in the sandwich presented in front of her. He could see the wheels in her head trying to push past the last few seconds and understand what was sitting before her on the plate. Blinking a few times before she looked back up at him. Her eye softening in reaction and the offer.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I haven't eaten anything for a while."

Rising from her seat, she got up and moved towards the offered meal. Plucking a chip from the plate, she dainty placed it into her mouth and bit into the edge of the crisp, crunching down on it. Making sure not to let any of the pieces drop and wasting them. Bringing up a hand to catch anything that dared run away. The chips were slightly beaten up in the juggling, breaking into smaller pieces and leaving some crumbs on Shaggy's shirt. But that was in the process of being cleaned up by a spare Shaggy hand. He was making sure not to try to waste any more then he had too, though not wanting to just shove the shirt into his mouth to try to suck the flavor out of it. (As tempting as it was.)

Maybe if he was alone with Scooby in his own bedroom, he might have. But it would be rude to Velma, to do such a thing in front of her, as she was someone who had been working very hard only moments ago.

"Mmm! This looks good. Thanks Shaggy." Pulling up two hands, she held out her palms towards him to receive the plate from him. Which he handed over gladly, lightly laying the plate upon her hands. Making sure she had it, before letting go.

"The rest of the guys helped too!" Shaggy chirped at her, making sure to share the credit for the sandwich since they helped him make it for her. He then explained what each of them offered, pointing out the various pieces as he told her who had suggested which.

"Daphne added the lettuce, saying the sandwich needed more crunch." Tugging at one of the pieces of lettuce that had fallen out, Velma brought it to her mouth and nibbled on it to sample it. Though since it wasn't anything fancy, it tasted like lettuce.

"...Then Fred said cheese, and had me and Scooby help pick a good flavor to go with the sandwich." Shaggy leaned over with his height to be able to point at the cheese. Which was mostly still on the sandwich. Attached to one of the leaves of lettuce since it came afterwards.

"We picked a Colby jack for you!"

"Oh, nice." Distracted slightly at the lopsided sandwich, Velma tried to fiddle with it as Shaggy was telling her about its construction and contributions. Opening up the sandwich, she tried to tuck the rogue lettuce back into place. Trying to straighten the sandwich a bit. Mostly for her eventual attempt to try to eat it as neat as possible. But if she had, each thing was good enough on its own to snack on separately. She also nabbed a runaway pickle and just tossed it in her mouth, not putting it back in to the sandwich to join the others. Noticing the butter pickle flavor with approval.

"Ah, that was Fred's idea. And Daphne was the one who suggested the carrots." Shaggy added, once he saw she noticed the various gangs' additions.

"... _Of course_, she did." Velma didn't miss Daphne's message. A wiry smile pressed her lips together and a small roll of her eyes at her best friend. But she had been good! All her lights were on this time, so Daphne couldn't get on her case... _This time, at least._

"And me and Scooby did the base sandwich and the chips. And then brought it down to you." Shaggy said with a smile. Proud of the small but well thought out meal, and how it might help the young woman and her work.

"Aw... That was sweet and thoughtful of you guys. I really need to keep better track some times. I know I can get caught up in things, and forget to eat."

"Yeah, that isn't the best for you, but you are working so hard. We wanted to make sure you got something in you at least, to help fuel you to get things done."

"Well, I was mainly done..." Velma commented before thinking of something. Shaggy watched as she looked back and suddenly snapped the laptop close. But then she turned her attention back to the sandwich, standing with the plate and munching on another chip.

Shaggy watched for a few seconds before chuckling at her, which made her look questioningly back up at him. He shook his head, and pulled open a palm towards her before commenting. Waving it up and down to indicate towards her.

"You like' you know... We can go upstairs and sit down to eat." He offered, snickering. "We are home you know."

Velma must have been working so hard on something, that she fell back into Mystery Etiquette, standing with her food ignoring that she had a seat she had just been sitting in, only moments before. And a whole table nearby with chairs to sit on. Let alone all the comfortable sitting bits upstairs. But the Brainiac decided to just shift her weight on a leg to stand and munch away. Leaning slightly against the very chair she could use to sit on.

It was rare, unless they were invited to sit down by the customer on a mystery, that they managed to eat not on the run. So, Shaggy figured Velma's brain had her standing, and didn't bring up the fact that she was home, and could actually sit down if she wanted too. And this took a moment for it to sink in to the younger woman. Casting a glance at her seat beside her and back to the plate.

"You're right." She paused, giving the chair she was leaning upon a stare at before she looked back up at Shaggy to continue her thought.

"I have been working too long. I might need a break more then I realize. Lets do that." Grasping the plate securely in one hand, she tossed her hand towards the way back up, motioning at the basement door.

"Lead the way, my good sir!" Velma asked, which Shaggy was more than willing to take up the lead to his favorite place! And even better place, now that Velma was going to be there as well. And there was a possibility the rest of the gang was still in the kitchen, so even better!

All his people and his best bud, in one place with food. What could be better then that?

"Let's go!"


	3. Impatient Dane, Scooby Ending

Shaking his head, Scooby sighed at the silliness that was taking place before him while Velma was downstairs, _no doubt suffering from lack of **food!**_

So, while the rest of his people fought with wiggling their hands at each other, Scooby took it upon himself to do the delivery without them. Leaving them in competition behind him, raising up on his back paws so he could make it across the kitchen without dropping his important package between his paws.

Paying close attention to the plate, Scooby made sure to get past the swinging kitchen door ok. Easing it open as he inched past the wooden door and paused before the basement stairs to consider his options. Perching the plate upon his paw pads of one front limb, he used his other to grip the railing to steady his balance on the way down. As good as he was standing and moving around on two legs, stairs were still trouble to the lanky Dane. So, he was going to take his time and making sure to use his tail as a counter balance.

He started down the dark stairway, making it a few steps before the shadows started to get too ominous around him. Stopping, he back tracked his steps up to the top again. Using his tail to flick on the basement light, he brighten the steps to get downstairs.

"Phew."

Wiping off his brow at the effort, he returned back to his steps with more confidence that came with the stairs looking less scary now. Sure, he was home, but even home could look spooky in the wrong lighting. And sadly the darkness wasn't scared away by a loud bark like the leaves outside were. But still, one of his people needed him, he had to get to her and present her with this meal. No matter the darkness or scary things!

_But..._

_Looking over at the plate in his paw, he knew he shouldn't, but it wouldn't be that bad if she was missing a chip... **CRUNCH**... or three, right?_

_Right?_

"..."

"No more Rooby, r'his for Relma." He had to remind himself. Restraining himself to not take any more delicious from the plate. Nodding to affirm his promise, and continued down the stairs. Step by step, minding the plate. But the dog was paying far too much with other things, that he forgot about the squeaky fourteenth step.

As his full weight came in contact with the dreaded step, the little piece of wood cried out. Sending a shiver in surprise at the noise, rising up like a wave from the tips of his toe pads and end of his tail, radiating all the way up to his ears. Ratting his paw and the plate upon it. Sending a few of the chips that sat closer to the edge of the plate, off one side. Pitching over the edge and plummeting towards the steps below.

But a well honed Scooby would not let them reach the ground. Shooting out his neck like a angry snapping turtle, he made sure to snatch the chips before they fell beyond his reach. Each one disappearing into his mouth with a crunch and an eventual slurp.

"Rum!"

Smacking his lips, he was proud that they didn't get far before disappearing into his mouth and adding to the others that he had stolen before. But as delicious as they were, it took him a second to realize that he had deprived Velma of even more food.

"R'aw... Shucks."

He wanted to snap his paws; but didn't want to let go of the railing, or mess the plate up any more. But thankfully the basement landing was right there. And he was able to make it to the solid ground without any more spilling or loss of precious food.

"Phew!"

With his paw free from the railing, he was able to stabilize the plate with both hands. But that then posed another problem... _How was he going to get the basement door open?_

Tilting his head to one side, he stared at the door for a while to ponder the issue of opening the door without his front paws. Tipping his head and flopping his ears from side to side, he shifted from back and forth until he came up with a solution. Shuffling around, he used his tail to grasp the door knob to twist it open. Pulling the door wide enough, he used his big head to nudge it the rest of the way to let himself through.

Taking in the basement, it didn't take him long to see her across the way. The room was decently lit for her, so it didn't take much for him to find her curled over her laptop by the desk off to one side. She had to be starving by now, since he hadn't seen her for hours! He was surprised she wasn't _wasting_ away. And could be so distracted that she didn't come and get something after all this time? He wouldn't have been able to _stand **it!**_

"Relma..."

Taking a few steps towards her, he tried calling her name. But she didn't respond to his calls. It was only then that he noticed that she had headphones on. Which must be the reason she didn't react to him calling her name. And they were so big and poofy, maybe that was the reason why she wasn't able to hear her stomach growling at her. A clear noise for being hungry.

_That had to be it!_

"Reeeelma."

He padded closer, being mindful to not drop any more food from the plate. But he was going to have to get even closer for her to be able to hear him.

"Relma, r'I rought fo...!"

As he was almost right beside her, bringing up his tail to poke her to get her attention, when Velma suddenly moved!

Shooting up her hands into the air, she burst into a make-shift seat dance. Scaring Scooby with her quick movements and shimmying out of the blue!

As Velma danced in her chair, Scooby was spooked by the sudden movement that his paws that had been holding up the meal, shot to the sky with a yelp!

As if in slow motion, Scooby could only watch in horror as the scene before him played out. With his whole body reacting to the surprise of Velma moving in a way he wasn't expecting, the plate had tipped from his paw pads and tumbled out of his grasp. Agonizing fractions of seconds ticked by as Velma was going from dancing in place to then being showered by the pieces of the meticulously crafted sandwich and it's accompanying snacks. Layers of the neatly built meal, impacting against Velma and going everywhere!

Stuck in his shocked, and jerking out of the way pose. Scooby held his paws in the air for a few seconds before collapsing to a whimpering puddle of sulking puppy... Feeling bad for totally ruining the meal for one of his people, and leaving her to starve now. He was feeling so bad, that he didn't even try to eat the pickle that sat inches from his nose.

"..."

"..."

"...Well."

Here was Velma, enjoying a song with a really good beat one moment, only to end up covered in what looks to be deli meats, dairy products and... Shifting around in her chair, Velma shook her shoulder blades around in discomfort. Something was wiggling down the back of her sweater, distracting her from the scene before her. Pulling up the back of her sweater, she danced a bit more before a small and slightly wet object landed in the palm of her hand. Pulling it put to look at it, it was as orange as her current top.

"Hm."

Crunching down on the carrot in her hand, she peeled a square of cheese off of her head and took in the various clues that sat on and around her. With a quick glance, and bit of an eye widening how late the clock showed... She could easily put together what had happened. And could only let out a sigh at the whining Dane at her ankles.

"Scooooooby." Velma drew out his name in an authoritative tone, usually used for when he had done something wrong. But her use of this, was more to use a tone he would listen too. Noticing his ears perk towards her before swiveling back still. Meaning that he was listening to her, and slowly his killer puppy eyes followed suit and raised to meet hers.

Sucking in a breath to combat against the eyes, her eyelid fluttered as she regain composure. Snorting once out of her nose, she settled herself for what she was about to do.

"Scooby, catch!" Spoken in the same commanding tone, Scooby's laid back, sulking ears snapped forward like radar dishes trained on an important object flying straight towards him.

Eye going wide, his face split open to bite at the piece of flying cheese with gusto. Making the kind of derpy face that only certain dog breeds were able to make. But his skill in eating air born food showed, as he snatched up the cheese and in seconds it was gone. Leaving the Dog to look at her for more.

"Oh Scooby Scooby Scooby, what am I going to do with you?" Her tone softened, shaking her head lightly. Letting lose a small chuckle, Velma beamed a smile and untangled herself from her headphone cables to let her get up and set loose a cascade of food bits off of her. Have gotten herself tangled in the wire a bit in all the commotion.

Distracted by the falling food, Scooby snatched up every small piece he could. Keeping less off the ground, but impossible to get them all. No matter how skilled Scooby was.

It mattered little to Scooby that the food was touching the ground though, making quick work on all the pieces that were in reach till he gave a large slurp across the surface of the plate. Reminding him of his mission, and what he had been down here more. Plucking the plate, he held it up to Velma with a whine.

"Oh Scooby, it's ok."

"R'ut Relma... It was r'our randwich" Scooby huffed, hanging his head.

"Well, it was an accident, right?" Velma leaned to one side to use both hands to tug the dog's heavy head up to look at him. Giving him a chin rub to help keep it in place as she talked to him. Only slightly wishing he was a small dog, to make it easier to talk to him and not have to heave her weight around just to keep his attention on her.

Leaning into the chin scratch, it was hard for Scooby to pull his head down or away from Velma. Though his eyes did close a bit as he got into the touch. "Rah, ra raccident, I'm r'orry Relma."

"Then I accept your apology. And accept your help for cleaning this up." She stopped the rubbing, with a small 'aw' from Scooby, and used that hand to gesture at all the food that she didn't want to go to waste. And, he had eaten a bunch of it already. Might as well finish the job before they worry about getting her something to eat.

"R'I can r'o r'hat!" Slurped Scooby with a salute, keeping the drool off the floor as well. But eager to get on with the task at hand, to help Velma out of course. He made the mess after all, he had to clean it up as well. It was only fair, and it was his fault after all. So, he should be the one to clean it up.

Velma wanted to help, but also didn't want to scoop up more dust and dirt if she tried to use like a broom or something to gather the food into an easier accessible pile. Instead, all she could do was grab bits and pile it on top of the plate to be licked clean. Cleaning off her desk, laptop and chair... Though most of it had ended up on her. Having to shake out a few bits that had gotten caught up in the folds of her sweater. Figuring she would shake it out before bed, to get anything she missed.

_If there was one thing Scooby was really good at, making food disappear was it._

With his job done, he made one last lick of the plate before presenting it to Velma. With a single shake of her head, she took the plate and tossed a hand at the Dane. "Lead the way." Turning on his heel, he trotted to the door and pushed it open further, to let Velma past it, and clattered up the wooden steps to rush to catch the rest of the gang to help him make another sandwich for her. Hooping they were still doing that silly, hand wiggling thing that he last left them doing before he took it upon himself to bring her the food. So hopefully they would be able to help him make Velma another sandwich in apology.

Velma paused at the door, turning back to move herself to the laptop to save something that she had been working on... Before closing the laptop with a snap. She noticed something that she missed, and chuckled as she reached over at it. Nabbing a lost carrot that had fallen behind the laptop, palming it to toss it out once she went upstairs for another meal. This one hopefully not going to gain air miles on the way to get into her stomach.

"Reeeeeeeelma..." Called Scooby from the top of the stairs, as she moved towards the stairs and started her way to the awaiting kitchen and eager Dane to make it up to her.

"Coming!"


	4. Scissors Win, Daphne Ending

"Yes!"

"Aw..."  
"Darn it."

"Victory!"

Leaning over to pluck the small plate from Scooby's paws, Daphne took her prize and moved towards the basement to bring the meal down to Velma. Doing a small victory dance as she balanced the meal on her hand. Making sure not to drop anything, even with her little bragging shimmy.

Leaving the guys behind her, she used her waitress skills to easily manipulate the plate and move past the swinging kitchen door to get to the stairs that lead down to where Velma had to have been. The guys had mentioned they hadn't seen her, and she hadn't seen her best friend either. That tended to mean that the woman was holed up somewhere. And it wasn't her bedroom, at least not that Daphne had noticed when she passed by the room earlier that day. Worst case, if she wasn't in the basement or in the house, she could saran wrap the sandwich for the woman when she did get home. In case she had headed out to somewhere when the gang wasn't paying attention and would come home later.

But for now, Daphne's aim was the basement:  
Lower Level: Laundry, Laptops and Laboratory supplies.

For all things Velma!

Flicking on the light, Daphne lightly bounced down the stairs. Making it seem so easy, that she was moving joyously without losing a single piece of food from the dish that sat lightly upon her finger tips. Not even needing to use the railing to help in her travels. It took her no time to reach the dreaded fourteenth step, making her pause as she looked between the plank of wood before her and the closed door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hmmm..."

Considering her options, she could do a few things at this point: She could step on the stair normally, making a short sound but then continue to the basement as usual. She could also try to skip the step entirely, to not make a sound. Or the third option... Which was more _fun_, and _mischievous!_

Her answer was **obvious**.

Putting her full weight upon the squealing step, she made sure to put both feet as far apart as she could to rock back and forth on the wood making it cry out under her motions. Shifting herself for a few seconds, she paused and listened to see if Velma had noticed and was getting up to see who was on the step...

But there was no sound that Daphne could hear.

"Hmmmm..."

Knitting her brows together, she pondering the lack of reacting beyond the door before her. Thinking about it, Velma might be listening to something. Or so deep in thought or reading something, that she wasn't able to be pulled out of her focus by the sound alone. Shrugging, the red head moved past plan A, and moved on to plan B. Pressing her ear into the door once she reached the bottom, she tried to listen in for any movement. And while there was some light key tapping, and some humming... She didn't hear Velma heading her way. So, Daphne opened the door and peered inside.

"Oh, no wonder she didn't hear me."

Pressing further into the basement, Daphne made her way to behind Velma. Staring at the brunette sitting in her chair before her, it was clear to the woman why her attempts at being annoying hadn't been noticed. Sitting upon Velma's head, was a pair of huge, noise canceling headphones that Daphne had gifted her some birthday... or like a Christmas past. It had been a while ago, Daphne hadn't remember the occasion she had gave it to Velma. But it was her own fault that her little pranks had been ignored so far.

"Drat. Foiled by myself. Go figure."

Sighing, Daphne wandered over to the long table that they had been playing Maiden's and Monsters upon. It had been pushed against the basement wall when it wasn't being used. Allowing for more room in general for the basement. Laying the plate upon the thick wooden table, she turned around and leaned against it. Considering her next step.

Sure, she could just tap Velma on the shoulder and hand over the meal... _But that was no fun!_

As her mind pondered other bothersome ideas she could come up with, before actually doing what she came down here to do... Velma burst into a small dance in her chair. Catching Daphne off guard, but amused her none the less at the silly action her best friend did. A grin splitting her face at the random jig the woman did in her seat. No doubt spurned by some song that had started and had a good enough melody to make her rock to the beat bouncing in her ears.

Seeing her do that, made Daphne really want to pluck the headphones from Velma's head and listen in. Probably spooking the woman to end up dawning the headphones to see what or who had made her move like that. But Daphne restrained herself, feeling unfulfilled with her attempts to bother the woman before her. Resisting the call to do so, Daphne instead would make another choice that would be more entertaining... Once she could think of it.

Bring up her hand, she wedged her jaw between her thumb and middle finger, as her pointer tapped lightly against her lips in thought. Thankful for her no smudge lipstick as she pondered her next move. Letting the ideas percolate in her mind, and come up with the next thing.

"Hmmmmm..." She said for the third time that afternoon, milling about her head all the sneaky and lightly underhandedly things she could do to Velma since she was preoccupied to the point that Daphne wasn't heard yet. Making 'good' use of the time she had with Velma being distracted.

"Oh, yes... that will do nicely." Rubbing her hands together, she chuckled to herself and made her move. She didn't want to have the sandwich get stale on her, meaning she had to move fast to be a butt in time to offer the sandwich before it became too gross.

Unafraid of Velma hearing her, she dashed herself across the basement and up the stairs. Once Velma was concentrating on something, she tended to not get distracted from her work. Even going back to hunched over the laptop once the song had passed its dance worthy bit, and was back to typing away. And the large headphones cut off most of her peripheral vision, leaving Daphne's escape unnoticed by the hard working woman.

Reaching the top, Daphne bounced off the hallway wall to redirect her movement to the kitchen door. Pushing it roughly open, she spooked the guys that had been still hanging out in the kitchen, chatting across the room by the small table that sat next to one wall. Turning to look at her as she skidded into the room, swinging the door forcefully at her eager thrust of the wooden door. Slowly sliding to a stop, turning wide eyed in the direction of the noise as she entered.

"...Did she like' like the sandwich?" Shaggy asked eagerly once he recovered, hoping that they had done good and Velma had been properly fed.

"**...!**"

Daphne hadn't expected the guys to be still milling about the kitchen, and was caught off guard with the question. Her mind raced as she tried to think about the best response. Also trying not to show that she was slightly freaking out at the question in general. But years of being put in these sorts of situations on a mystery, gave her the necessary skills to totally BS her way out of it!

"Oh, **hi** guys... I was just getting Velma a drink to go with it. She has been down there for a while, so I thought she might like a nice cold beverage to go with the sandwich." Shaking her pointer finger forward and back in front of her, she logic'ed her way to her solution.

Thinking that it wouldn't seem out of place if she was getting a glass of water, to go with the ice cubes she had originally came up for. Moving across the kitchen and nabbed a tall cup, filling it with some water from the fridge's water and ice cube add-on feature, switching it to the ice cubes once there was enough liquid inside. Muttering to herself that she had done it backwards, as some splashed on her as she went along. Eventually wandering back out of the kitchen once she got enough. Tossing a fleeting wave as she vanished past the door and out of view.

* * *

As Daphne left, the guys looked at each other with Scooby returning to his nap at the feet of his best bud. His head resting between his paws and falling asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. Soft snore coming from the Dane on the floor. The two other guys shook their heads at the event.

"I bet washing dishes tonight, that Daphne is going to be chased up here for putting those ice cubes down Velma's back." Fred proposed his wager to Shaggy. Leaning on one of his wrists, with a bemused grin on his face. Tossing the other hand as he spoke towards where Daphne had just vanished.

"I bet a custom snack for you, that Daphne uses the ice cubes on Velma, but the chaos stays in the basement." Shaggy counters, after staring out of the window to think about it. Placing his chin on top of his crossed hands, leaning his elbows on the table.

"...You're supposed to bet against what I said..." Fred pointed out, though Shaggy had put his own spin on it. "Not say a slightly different version of the same bet. I don't think it counts then?"

"Yeah, but this is the girls we are talking about here."

Pausing, Fred had to laugh at Shaggy's thinking. "Point... Very true Shag."

* * *

With cup in hand and a successful escape behind her, Daphne looked down the stairs that lead to the basement and Velma. But she got another evil thought, to add to her plan before the ice cubes... Maybe. It depending on how it all played out, but Daphne liked options.

_Options were always good_.

Skipping around the littering of dog toys that had been scattered in front of Shaggy and Scooby's room, no doubt traps for another time... Daphne successfully made it past without tripping one, or tripping ON one... and reached Velma's room at the end of the hallway on the first floor.

Poking her head past the door frame, it only took her a moment to seek out her prize. Making an arc around the room, she moved past the bed and made it to Velma's desk. Reaching over, she plucked a long, feathered quill from a nearby Pringles can that Velma had re-purposed for storage. It sat next to a tall Halloween mug someone had gotten her. (Since they chase monsters and whatnot for a living.) Figuring Velma would like the silly skeleton stein, which both containers had been converted to house all of her various writing utensils Velma had amassed over the years. Including several doubles in other colors of various pens that she had gifted to Daphne as well. Like the plastic, colored versions of the quill she had just nabbed. Though more hand held, and streamlined normal pen rather then the amazingly awkward and long feathered monstrosity that was the ink quill that Daphne had snagged.

Tucking it behind one ear like putting the feather in her imaginary cap, it stuck over a foot behind her. Securely tucked in her crimson locks and wedged into the side of her head. Giving her head a light shake, she had managed to secure it in place well enough, letting her dash with cup in hand back to Velma.

Daphne had to get the lead out, because her ice cubes were slowly melting as the cup was warming up against her hand. And the sandwich was also slowly getting older by the second.

She had to _**hurry!**_

Weaving past the traps yet again, her 'danger prone' nature thankfully was not triggered and she made it to the basement in one piece and her prizes still in her hands. And the best part, was that Velma was still unfazed and still bent over her laptop, lightly humming along with what ever song that had been playing between her ears. Bobbing her head to the music. Letting Daphne get back to her mischief, unnoticed.

Placing the cup down by the sandwich, Daphne reached for the quill that was slowly slipping from her ear. Fluttering the fingers upon one hand in eagerness, she took up the quill in the other and leaned her neck forward as she aimed the tip of the floofy feather at Velma's neck. She had to make the smallest movements, and be ready to duck out of Velma's vision... if she was to get away with this. Pretending to be a bug, and only using the lightest of touches... to disturb Velma.

_She should be honored, that her best friend was spending so much time and thought behind her pranking! A real privilege! Only the best, for her Best Friend Velma!_

Crouching behind the chair, she started her antics against the unsuspecting Velma before her. Daphne went lightly.. barely gracing the feather across the small gap of Velma's neck. Between where her hair ended, and her sweater began. Causing an unconscious swat at the tickling feeling that the brunette tried to brush away. Knocking a bit of that brown hair in the process before returning back to her work. Returning to typing, none the wiser.

Daphne had to hold in her laughter. Sure, Velma had some mondo huge noise canceling headphones on. But still, not sure if the there might be a gap between songs how ever she was playing her music, and she might hear Daphne snickering behind her. So, to prolong her impish desire, she chewed on her lip to contain herself as she made another move. Aiming for the other side, raising it up and nicking the edge of Velma's earlobe before pulling the feather out of reach for another round of swatting. A few more delayed and scattered harassment that sent Velma squirming in her seat... Daphne had to pull herself back from her fun. Hearing the ice cubes clack as they melted in such a way, that they shifted in the cup she had left them in... It was the signal that she should wrap things up. As much as she wanted to continue, she wasn't going to be that mean to Velma.

She had been sent down here for a reason after all.

"Sigh. Oh well."

Moving back to the table, she tossed the Quill aside upon it and shoved her hand into the glass of ice. As a chill ran up her spine at the sudden cold, she fought the urge to shake her chilly hand and moved back to Velma. Wanting to be able to warm her hand up quickly afterwards, she roughly interrupted Velma's work by gripping the back of her sweaters turtleneck with her free hand, and unceremoniously tossed the hand full of ice cubes down Velma's back.

"Eee_EUuUUAaaAa**AGGGGHHHH****!**_"

Jumping up, Velma was now dancing for a totally different reason. Squirming and shifting her back as the frozen mini blocks of ice rattled around and freaked her the heck out. Bouncing around her sweater and making the smaller woman try to wiggle to avoid the bits of cold that pressed into her unprepared and previously warm back. Shocked and unsure what all was going on, besides she was now experiencing a sudden freezing attack.

Daphne dashed forward, gently plucking the headphones away from Velma's ears as she chaotically struggled to get the ice cubes out from her sweater. Making sure the woman didn't destroy the wires that connected her to her laptop, by removing the headphones out of spazing range. Also saving the laptop from being pulled along with it.

_She was such a nice friend, right? **The best**._

"D...D...Daphne!?" Pulling on the bottom of her sweater in the back, Velma managed to get the ice cubes to the base of her outfit and tugged it open to make the little pieces of ice fall to the ground with a clatter. A few bouncing off her chair behind her. Skidding across the cement ground of the basement to eventually melt into puddles.

"Hm? Oh hi!"

Listening to the headphones, Daphne had been leaning on the edge of the desk Velma had been working on to see what song had been playing enough to distract Velma. Not seeming to care that her best friend was now shooting daggers at her in annoyance. Giving a nonchalant wave to the annoyed younger woman. Pressing one of the ear cuffs to listen in, but also be able to hear Velma's reactions.

Narrowing her eyes, Velma took in the various clues to see what Daphne had been up to. She easily saw the offending frozen water, being the more obvious prank that the redhead had done to her that day. But she didn't miss the large quill that sat on the table as well. Recalling the last bit of uncomfortable feeling of like a bug on her neck and ears. Accounting that being Daphne's fault as well.

But as Velma turned to accost the woman, she walked right into an offered carrot piece. Being shoved in her face, making her flinch and chomp down on the offered orange stick with a snap worthy of Scooby. A few rounds of confused chewing, Velma found a plate being pressed into her hands as Daphne bobbed away at the headphones. Somehow managed to cross the space where she had left the plate, and back to listening to the headphones yet again while she gave over the meal to Velma.

Glancing down at her hands, and then back to Daphne. Velma's brain was trying to process everything she had been given up to now. The other woman not helping, distracting herself with the laptop and scrolling through her Pandora channels as she bopped to an unheard beat. Looking at a nearby clock, Velma noticed that it had been some time since she had started her project in the basement. And knowing her friends, this was like an intervention for her to actually eat something, seeing that Daphne handed over a plate that had most likely been made for her specifically. Not being able to recall the last time she had stopped let along had a meal in the last while.

Leaning against her chair, Velma picked at the chips and carrots. Not missing that the small bite sized veggies must have been a certain someone's addition. Though thinking about it, she wasn't sure if the whole thing was Daphne's idea or if the guys had a hand in the creation of the meal she had in her hands. She would have to ask later.

"You know, you can sit down and eat." Daphne pointed out, chuckling as she looked over from listening to the music, to find Velma using her chair to prop herself up while standing. Compared to actually sitting in the seat before the braniac.

"Oh... yeah. I can do that." Distracted, Velma had settled into a more conditioned response with standing and eating. But when pointed out her option, she moved to use the chair for it's intended purpose. Placing the plate beside her laptop, allowing her to use both hands to get around the sandwich.

"So... What'cha listening too, and working on?" Daphne could have just peeked, but knowing that Velma sometimes worked on game mastery things for their Maidens and Monsters games, prevented her from wanting to look without permission. Less her character take the brunt of her curiosity. And while she hadn't triggered the wrath of the GM yet, the rest of the gang and Red had made sure to tell her that it wasn't the best idea. Not that she didn't think about it... alot. Took a lot of restraint.

"Well..."

As Velma munched on the sandwich, she filled Daphne in on the project she had been working on. Also when asked, told her the song that had made Velma dance in her seat. Earning an embarrassed blush when she had been watched during that particular moment. Their conversation continued even when the meal had just become crumbs on the plate, enjoying each other's company into the later afternoon. They only stopped momentarily, when the guys had to come down to check on them for dinner. Calling them up to eat together as a gang.


	5. Rock Wins, Fred Ending

"Shoot!"

Seconds ticked by, as the last hand was tossed out. The battle had gotten fierce, with all three of the gang shaking out enough winning hands for each of them to have one victory.

It was originally going to be two out of three, but once they all won one point out of the three hand throws... They had to cast another round to see who would finally triumph over the other. But out of all the odds, the group kept on throwing out the same hand time and time again. Earning a mind baffling five ties in a row. But finally, as they tossed out the ninth hand...

Fred _finally_ won!

Staring at his closed hand, his rock beat both of their scissors.

"Like' congrats Fred!" Chirped Shaggy, patting the man on the back for the hard earned success. Breaking him from his stare at his winning choice of a fist.

"Aw... But that was a good game!" Daphne was sad she wasn't able to bring the food down herself, but that had been a fun and tense string of ties. It had been exciting! She was finding it hard to hold it against Fred when his luck actually won out and beat them both fair and square.

"Thanks. I guess I get to bring it down to her then." Looking back at his winning hand for a second, he then rotated it palm up to extend it to take the offered plate from Scooby. Who put the plate upon the offered limb lightly, making sure Fred had it before letting his paws from it. Entrusting Fred for the very important mission!

Which Fred was willing to accept responsibility for. He was the leader after all. Nodding to them all, Fred headed out for the task at hand.

Off to feed Velma!

Waving behind at the others, he moved to make his way down stairs to feed their missing member. Balancing the plate on one hand, he pressed passed the swinging kitchen door to make a quick turn to enter down the stairs that would lead him to the basement. Curious at what ever work that had been clogging up her morning and afternoon. Making sure to flick on the lights so it would be easy to make it downstairs in one piece.

Trotting down the stairs, he paused as he came up to the last set of steps. For you see, the fourteenth step was a bit squeally when anyone walked across it.

"Options Options."

He has used the loud stair to announce his presence before. So, he knew that method would sorta work. But she had the door closed at the moment to the basement, he wasn't sure she would even be able to hear him if he used it. Especially if she was super distracted, neck deep into a project for what ever reason that had kept her from coming up for air. Last time it took a while of rocking back and forth for her to even notice him. As much fun as it was to use that method, Fred figured there were better ways to catch the bookworm's attention.

Continuing on his way, he just simply stepped on the step on his way to the basement landing. Knocking lightly, he leaned into the door and listened for movement. Straining to listen, the edge of his hearing barely picked up the light clicking of keys and some scattered bits of humming.

"Oh, that is why."

Taking in the room, Fred scanned the basement to see what was going on. It wasn't like the basement had changed much since he last came down. But between the girls... it was hard to tell what you might walk into. Daphne did tend to keep her own stuff mainly in the darkroom to the left. But it didn't mean that Daphne wouldn't mess with Velma's stuff that littered across the basement in Velma's 'dungeon'. Well, it was more a lab or a workshop... but dungeon also worked. Especially since she was the game master for their Maidens and Monsters games. And they tended to play down in the basement.

They didn't have to anymore, since Daphne found out and now was a player as well. But the grand wooden table, and Velma's GM throne really helped to give the best kind of atmosphere for the game. So, they continued to play in the basement for aesthetics and mood reasons. (_Though Fred knew that Red misses being all sneaky and climbing in and out of the basement window, when they were trying to keep the game covert._)

Probably better for his back anyway. To not have to scramble down and just use the front door.

His eyes continued to shift down the room, and to the right was where he had found Velma. Bent over her computer on a desk that sat against one of the walls, her face was lightly lit by the screen she was pouring over. Though a glance above, Fred did notice that the brunette actually had on her lights to properly lit up the room. (_Daphne would be proud... or at least one less thing to bug Velma about._)

Crossing the room, Fred arched to try to stay out of her peripheral view and aimed to get behind her as he pondered what to do. But his slightly sneaky actions were not noticed as she was wearing a huge pair of noise canceling headphones that she owned. Blocking what little side vision the woman had, acting almost like a pair of horse blinders. Laser focusing the woman to the screen in front of her and her work.

"No wonder she has been down here. She's in total work mode and probably hasn't moved for hours other..."

Having sat on the edge of the gaming table to consider his next move, placing the plate safely beside him. All of a sudden in the middle of Fred talking to himself... did Velma burst into a fit of wiggles. Tossing her hands into the air, she rocked her shoulders back and forth, and did a small dance to an unheard ditty. No doubt some bit of music that passed between those gigantic head phones, was a good enough beat to make the woman jive in her seat. Earning a snicker from Fred.

"Man, if people could see the '_real_' Velma Dinkley."

Not that Velma or the rest of them for that matter... lied to the general public. But there was a certain professionalism the gang liked to hold themselves too when they were out on their Mysteries. And while Velma was not one to do something to conform to a social standard... She certainly didn't show all the shades of herself to the cameras. (Ignoring that she usually hated cameras in general, but would put up with it for work.) Though it wasn't like he didn't do the same time. It was just easier to be himself... When the camera's were not around, and they were just hanging out at home with the gang. Also, it was hard to be professional in his home town at times... when his mom also lived nearby and would pitch his cheeks when ever she saw him.

Even in the supermarkets. (Or library, nearby restaurants, shopping centers and even just on the street if she was nearby.)

"Well, it hasn't been too long, she is still in her normal wear." Fred mused, noticing that she was still in her normal skirt and sweater combo. The longer the gang was home from a mystery, the more frumpy the girls got. Sometimes Velma would just get up and head straight down to some project that she had in the works. Not bothering to change out of her pajamas, since it gave her more time to work on what ever had caught her fancy... Or the occasional peer reviews she had to do for her freelance NASA work.

"Saving the world, indeed."

As Fred had been lost in his own thoughts, Velma had finished her chair routine and went back to lightly humming and keyboard tapping. With no sign that she had just burst into random dance a few seconds before. Left Fred to wonder if this was a common occurrence, or if he had witnessed a rare event for the woman. But thinking about it, Velma was probably prone to these sorts of things, and she probably did it without realizing it. Lost in the moment, and back to work as soon as the rhythm was over.

"Hm, I better not dally any more. Shag would be mad that I didn't give it to her, and it went stale while I was been a creeper sitting behind her."

Fred chuckled to himself. Not that he was trying to just sit there and stare at Velma. But sometimes it was hard to turn off his detective brain and not take in information around him. Especially in a situation where time was not of the essence, and he was able to soak in all the information without rushing and missing something. But that did make him just be sitting there, watching Velma from her blind spot like a creeper.

At least he didn't have plans to kidnap her from behind.. though he couldn't say that Daphne might not have been tempted, had she actually won the hand toss. Being best friends, Daphne could be mischievous to the other woman.

"...not that Velma was any better at times, getting right back at Daph. Whelp, better let her know I am here."

Shifting his weight, he hopped off the edge of the table where he had been lounging. Turning to grab the plate, he paused a second. Thinking about it, Velma had a high spook rate, and she was really tunnel vision right now. It wouldn't beyond the woman to toss out a rogue elbow or some other flailing maneuver when he would try to get her attention. And while Fred was used to catching an airborne member of the lanky duo... or both of them at the same time. He was still building up his anti-Velma elbow reflex skills. And she had a _mean_ right!

"Trying to talk to her, wouldn't probably work. Those headphones seem beefy and she hasn't responded yet with my previous talking to myself. Getting within elbow range is risky. Maybe trying to get into her vision... but that is also harder. Unless I try to pin myself against the wall or try to climb on the desk. She is really zero'ed in on that monitor. Hmmm..."

Taking in the room again with a new perspective, Fred considered his trap options. Though it was more 'springing a trap' then setting one up. Seeing what was on hand, for him to get the woman's attention in a safe manner for everyone involved. Him, Her, her laptop and everything else in freak out range. Something that would be mild of a stimulus that Velma would try to take notice and not spaz in the process.

"Not like I can send Scooby or Shaggy in as bait... though. Wait... No, they would totally go in to feed Velma. I'm the only one being a wuss and not wanting to risk things." Noticing a stack of papers, he tilted his head and considered it. "...Well I got her attention once with paper airplanes. But re-doing that isn't as much fun. But I got to think of something soon."

Well, if paper airplanes were out... There still was a stack of paper to use. Pondering the papers uses, Fred tried to formulate a plan. Dropping the stack might cause a thud, but that is more of a spook response and not sure if the sound would get past her head phones. Or if she would notice the thud on the table, vibration wise. Crumpling up the paper and tossing at her would be a softer approach, but a bit of a waste of paper.

"Oh... I could do that."

'_What would Shaggy do, besides just flat out giving it to her?_' Thinking about it, Fred finally came up with an idea. Something that would get her attention, and wouldn't really be a waste of paper.

Pulling out one of the nearby chairs, Fred got to work. Nabbing one of the sheets of paper, he got to folding it. Alternating the paper, he soon managed to have the whole paper bent into an alternating pile. Shifting his lips to one side, considering it... Fred made a second just in case.

Having a second one, for his other hand to use. Fred was ready! With both pieces of paper finished, he got up and moved to 'springing' the Velma trap.

**_~FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP~_**

Using his thumbs, Fred spread out the creases into a fan in both hands. gripping it to help support the edges, Fred then used his shoulders to fan with gusto. Flapping like an awkward bird at her. The tips of her hair pushing forward with each breeze he created. It would be a simple, yet effective method to get her attention. And something he figured would be a pleasant alternative to all the other options he thought of.

"What the?"

Fred watched as Velma turned to face him with a confused look on her face. Sensing the random gusts of wind on her from behind, she found the source being Fred with a grin on his face. Giving his all to try to fan her and garner her attention. As silly as he looked, it did work. Reaching up, Velma pulled the head phones off the top of her head, and laid them across her shoulders to be able to hear anything Fred wanted to say to her. Her Pandora station leaking from the speakers around her neck. As the seal had be broken, letting the music play as she tried to see what Fred wanted from her.

"Good morning!" Chirped Fred, lowering the fans since they had done their job. Velma's brows crossed as she looked over to the small windows that sat at the top of the edges of the basement. The only real sources of natural light the area had. Trying to judge what time it was.

"...It's not morning?" Velma muttered confusedly as she looked back at the laptop to check it's time. The sun wouldn't be up if it was actually three in the AM. Also the computer did also say PM after the time that it was showing. "Though, is it really that late in the day already?"

"Well, yeah. It's the afternoon." Fred explained. "But we didn't see you for breakfast, or lunch for that matter. So, the rest of the gang figured we should send someone down to bring you lunch!"

Moving to the plate, Fred took the sandwich and brought it to where Velma was still sitting. The bread was started to get a bit stiff around the edges. But it was still a perfectly good sandwich.

"Oh... Yeah. I should probably eat something. Thank you." Velma took the plate and checked it over. Being curious at what she was being presented. Seeing the various parts of it, and trying to get her hands around the sandwich to take a bite.

"Shaggy and Scooby came up with the idea. We just finished lunch together and were wondering when you last came up for air. And they started making the sandwich. Daphne got annoyed at them being gluttons, until Shag said it was for you."

"Well, I can totally see them eating second..."

"Third..."

"Or fourth helpings some days." Velma added, "But that was very sweet of them to think of me. Though, this is a Ham sandwich. So, I guess she didn't notice the meat option at first."

"Nah, he was making it by the sink, and we were coming over from the table. There was a bit of a gap for Daph to gripe before we would have been close enough to notice. But once we knew, me and Daph added our two cents to the mix. Can you guess which is from who?" Fred figured she would enjoy the small food mystery. A lot easier though, since she could actually see the meal in front of her. But well, this mystery wasn't on purpose. Just something she might appreciate as she was eating.

"This... is obvious." Velma said holding up the carrot before taking a crunchy bite of it.

"Heh, true. But what about the rest?"

"Hm... Ham was the base idea. So, Shaggy and Scooby were behind the core idea. At least the deli meat was theirs. And the bread seems like a logical conclusion as well." Fred just nodded. "Is there anything else that they added to the meal?"

"Yep. I added one and a half ideas. Daphne did two, though you figured out the one. And the guys did the rest." Fred pointed out, reaching over to nab a carrot in question and crunch down on it. She could spare one or two.

"Half, eh? Well, let's see. This is a ham and cheese, wheat sandwich with lettuce. And I tasted a pickle in that first bite. So, hm? If Daphne added the carrots, then she probably didn't suggest the chips. Leaving that to either you or the guys. But these are kinda plain flavor chips... so I am going to guess that Scooby just grabbed a bag and poured it out."

"Heh yeah. I think so. But it was one of the guys, yeah." Fred confirmed.

"So, then what else would Daphne do? Pickle... No, that feels like. Is that one yours? Your one to the one half?"

"Yep."

"So then Daphne would be carrots and the... what is left. Lettuce and cheese? Hm. Lettuce feels more like Daphne being a mom, and making sure I have my veggies."

Flicking the edge, Velma's face softened at the idea. As much at the two drove each other crazy, they also cared deeply for one another. Not that the guys didn't care, but Daphne was her best friend. Whether Velma liked it or not.

"Well, she wanted to add some crunch to the sandwich. But yeah, that leaves my half. After Daph added the lettuce to the guys base idea, I figured a cheese would be a nice addition. But well, Shaggy got better idea for flavor combinations then I do. So, I asked the guys to come up with what cheese to use."

"You left it up to them?!" Velma shot Fred a shocked look, eye growing wide at the thought.

"Well, it was for you. I figured it was safer then a buffet night dish." Fred added offhand, knowing why she was worried about it. Shaggy and Scooby had come up with some shocking combinations for some joint meals together. But that was never the main dish, but a side option to try if one's courage was high enough. Or stomach was feeling up for an adventure.

"...True. Though it is a really good addition." Velma commented, taking another dainty bite and mulling over the flavors. "One thing is missing though."

"Oh?" Fred really had thought that the dish was pretty put together. Not sure what else could be added to make it any better? All the pieces complimenting each other and a proper balance of flavors and side dishes. What else could they have missed?

"It's missing a drink." Velma added plainly, with a chuckle. She had been nabbing some sink water from the dark room as she was typing... But she could really use an actual drink to go with the tasty sandwich the gang made just for her.

"Oh... Whoops. Let me get that for you." Fred had totally missed the obvious missing piece to the meal puzzle. He should have known. But it was an easy fix.

"I'll be _back_." Fred said in his worst/best impression, earning an eye roll for his effort.

"Fred... just... **No.** Just go." Waving him off, she rested her head in her hand. Hiding the smile she had to his dopey impersonation. Trying to get her composure before he came back.

"Oh Fred."


End file.
